The invention disclosed herein relates to the field of nondestructive testing, and in particular to nondestructive testing using ultrasonic scanning.
Nondestructive testing devices can be used to inspect test objects to identify and analyze flaws and defects in the objects both during and after an inspection. In one type of nondestructive testing, an operator maneuvers a probe at or near the surface of the test object in order to perform testing of both the object surface and underlying structure. Nondestructive testing can be particularly useful in some industries, e.g., aerospace, power generation, and oil and gas recovery and refining, where object testing must take place without removal of the object from surrounding structures, and where hidden defects can be located that would otherwise not be identifiable through visual inspection, particularly where finished components are costly to make and are desired to go into commercial use. Nondestructive testing may also be useful for measuring the thickness of a test subject.
One example of nondestructive testing is ultrasonic testing. When conducting ultrasonic testing, an ultrasonic pulse can be emitted from a probe and passed through a test object at the characteristic sound velocity of that particular material. The sound velocity of a given material depends in part on the modulus of elasticity, temperature and density of the material. Application of an ultrasonic pulse to a test object causes an interaction between the ultrasonic pulse and the test object structure, with sound waves being reflected back to the probe. The corresponding evaluation of the signals received by the probe, namely the amplitude and time of flight of those signals, can allow conclusions to be drawn as to the internal quality of the test object without destroying it. In particular, the ultrasonic pulse will reflect off of and refract through any internal discontinuities in the test object, such as material abnormalities. Such irregular reflections and refractions not caused by the known external boundaries of the test object may be taken as indications of damage or abnormality in the test object. The timing of the returning signals from such irregular reflections and/or refractions may be analyzed to indicate the position and size of such damage or abnormality within the test object.
Generally, an ultrasonic testing system includes a probe for sending and receiving signals to and from a test object, a probe cable connecting the probe to an ultrasonic test unit, and a screen or monitor for viewing test results. The ultrasonic test unit can include power supply components, signal generation, amplification and processing electronics, and device controls used to operate the nondestructive testing device. Some ultrasonic test units can be connected to computers that control system operations, as well as test results processing and display. Electric pulses can be generated by a transmitter and can be fed to the probe where they can be transformed into ultrasonic pulses by ultrasonic transducers.
Ultrasonic transducers may incorporate piezoelectric ceramics which can be electrically connected to a pulsing-receiving unit in the form of an ultrasonic test unit. Portions of the surfaces of the piezoelectric ceramics can be metal coated, forming electrodes that can be connected to the ultrasonic test unit. During operation, an electrical waveform pulse may be applied to the electrodes of the piezoelectric ceramic, causing a mechanical change in ceramic dimension and generating an acoustic wave that can be transmitted through a material such as a metal or plastic to which the ultrasonic transducer is coupled. Conversely, when an acoustic wave reflected from the material under inspection contacts the surface of the piezoelectric ceramic, it generates a voltage difference across the electrodes that is detected as a receive signal by the ultrasonic test unit or other signal processing electronics.
The amplitude, timing and transmit sequence of the electrical waveform pulses applied by the pulsing unit can be determined by various control means incorporated into the ultrasonic test unit. The pulse is generally in the frequency range of about 0.5 MHz to about 25 MHz, so it is referred to as an ultrasonic wave from which the equipment derives its name. As the ultrasonic pulses pass through the object, various pulse reflections called echoes occur as the pulse interacts with any internal structures, voids, or other abnormalities within the test object and with the opposite side (back surface) of the test object. The echo signals can be displayed on the screen with echo amplitudes appearing as vertical traces and time of flight or distance as horizontal traces. By tracking the time difference between the transmission of the electrical pulse and the receipt of the electrical signal and measuring the amplitude of the received wave, various characteristics of the material can be determined. Thus, for example, ultrasonic testing can be used to determine material thickness or the presence and size of imperfections within a given test object.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.